User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 9.
Well Solomon knows how to plan a battle. If only he had better luck with his distractions! Enjoy Chapter 9! Chapter 10; Solomon vs Shadow will be out soon! Chapter 9: Goldport Invaded. Solomon vs Lazarus. I had searched Goldport for Assassinroid. The majority of the city was already overrun by trooperoids. I had soon found her in stealth by scanning around the area. "Master Solomon," She had said as she removed her stealth and began venting head. "Promestein has ordered me to take down a primary target named Luka. She had asked I use your services." "Ah, so he might head this way soon." I said. "Good idea, you may not be enough alone. Let's discuss a strategy." I look around the buildings. Searching for a vantage point. "Master Solomon?" She asked. Wondering what I was looking for. "Perfect!" I said finding a building within Gun-staff range. "Here's the plan. You must bind and finish him when I paralyze him. He's incredibly weak to pleasure from what I've seen during his battle with Lucia. Mix your blade and stealth techniques with pleasure techniques." "Understood." She said. "Be warned, he uses angelic powers now." I said. "But as long as he's preoccupied we can easily catch him. The Monster Lord's seal is still in place and at best she might be able to only provide temporary help." "What shall we do after his defeat?" She asked. "Ensure he can no longer escape." I said. "I'll transport him to the Drain Lab. But toy with him if you must to ensure he can't recover quickly." After a short while, Luka and Alice arrived. I took a vantage point from on top of a building as Luka began fighting off a Trooperoid. He managed to defeat her and begin fighting his way up to Assassinroid. Off to the side was the current leader of Ilias Kreuz, Lazarus, facing other Trooperoids using what appeared to be Salamander's power. Although I was unaware of the organization's leader having the power of fire, upon closer inspection I discovered his vitals deteriorating. Luka began his battle with AssassinRoid. Like with Lucia, Alice XVI can only aid him so much. I took aim while Assassinroid was in her stealth mode to create an opening for her to finish him. I began charging the shot as Luka was attempting to guard in order to endure any attack she might strike him with. However as I just fired the shot, I was pushed out the way causing it to miss. The one who pushed me was Lazarus, who held his blade ready to fight. "Well, you're quite rude to interfere." I said drawing my blade instead. "I couldn't let you and those monsters win so easily." Lazarus said. "You there!" said a voice. It later appeared as an image of Salamander, Spirit of Fire. "You were the one that stole my energy two years ago!" I sighed. "Yes, that was me. And here was its result," I said as I focused. "Gigamander!" I called out imbuing my blade with the artificial Spirit of Fire. "So that was what they were after... Lazarus, be careful around this one." She said. "I'm not going to forgive you Lazarus," I said. "I had too many interruptions since this assault began." "You're not going to harm Marcellus' son!" He shouted out. Suddenly he rushed at me and began to attack. I scanned him as we fought, noticing his vitals dropping. "You're body can't take this heat it seems." I said. "I'm prepared to die before I let you harm these good people." he had said and continued fighting me. Our fight worked its way below to the city streets. Trooperoids attempted to interfere only to be forced back by Lazarus. As we clashed, they had surrounded us. "Stand aside Master Solomon." One of them said taking aim. "We'll finish him off." Lazarus stood and charged a spinning attack. Crying out as it send flaming waves out in all directions. I had dodged just in time however the Trooperoids surrounding us were wiped out in the flames. I stood and faced him. He had dropped to his knees panting. "Such power..." I said. "You are definitely amongst the four heroes I've read about." Lazarus tried to stand. He was very weak. "Four?" He said. "Merlin, Karen, Marcellus, and Lazarus." I began to explain. "You four were definitely amongst the strongest heroes of your time." I sighed and walked towards him. "But it changed one day... you and Marcellus founded Ilias Kreuz." I slowly raised my blade. Lazarus attempted to stand, but he fell back. His body was burned, and Salamander's power had faded. "Finish him Solomon." Hyde had said. "You were a ghost of your former self..." I said. "Now you'll be put to rest." I lowered my blade. He was dying, it was only a matter of time. He was beyond any medical aid that humanity or monsters could produce. "Lazarus!" yelled Luka as he rushed towards us. I had to fall back, I wouldn't be capable of fighting him with so much of his power returning. "Assassinroid has been defeated it seems." I said. "Trooperoid's retreat!" I called out to them before teleporting away. I arrived to the lab. Laplace was there as always. "Solomon, what had happened?" She asked. "I had another interference." I said. "I almost had Luka too." I said. I was upset my plan didn't work out due to one annoying foe. "Nevertheless, you retreated before you were overwhelmed by the disgraced hero Luka." Laplace said. "One question by the way, Promestein reported several data disks missing from the Remina lab. Do you know where they are?" "No, I never touched those disks." I said. "It seems we had a thief after you and Promestein were transported away." She said. "But we must retrieve the rest and prevent them from being stolen." "Understood. Let me restock and move out." I said and began to do just that. Deciding to rest before leaving for Remina. The next day I transported myself to the Remina lab. As I arrived in the lab, I placed the disks in my backpack and decided to scout outside. As I arrived outside, Chimeras looked at me and recognized me as an ally. As I examined the old city again, I began to think of the hustle that a city this large would have. It seemed like a truly nice sight. "Perhaps when we're done... I'd try to re-civilize Remina." I said to a Chimera beast. "At least make a home here in this quiet lab." The quiet of this abandoned ruins was interrupted by my goggles warning me of scanning multiple higher powers, two Kitsune and a human, as well as several other lower monster powers. I looked at the chimeras, whom were all preparing for battle. I didn't expect them to raid this lab of all places. But I knew they had to be stopped. Category:Blog posts